


The Mighty Nein Aren't Mighty Fine

by GhostyBoiWrites



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau and Caleb are literally turned into kids, Beau is a little shit, Beau is a wild child, Caleb Widogast - Freeform, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Caleb is a little shit, Caleb is a very sad child, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Everyones grumpy, Fjord doesn't take Calebs shit, Fluff, Frumpkin (Critical Role) is an Emotional Support Animal, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Mighty Nein as Family, Molly lives, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well I mean they only get sick for a bit, critical role - Freeform, poor caleb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyBoiWrites/pseuds/GhostyBoiWrites
Summary: When Beau and Caleb are both hit with a spell that reverts them into their kid bodies, you know things aren't going to go well. Even more so when you have a grumpy mini wizard and sassy mini monk.Fjord doesn't take their shit and Caduceus has the patience of a saint.Prompts welcome!





	1. A Mini Wizard and a Mini Monk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are very welcome! Sorry for any errors, I'm not the best at writing but there aren't enough fics like this

*This really doesn't have set story line, but I've decided to put this one some random time after Jester, Fjord and Yasha are recused from The Iron Shepherds. Except Caleb and Beau were hit by a spell that changes their bodies into ones of Children. They still keep their adult brains though.*

It all started with something small, something small that just made Fjord snap.  
"Caleb, you stinky bitch move over. You're too close in my personal space" 

Caleb just looks at Beau from the corner of his eye and kept reading. He was busy, she could wait for him to finish.  
"Ugh, Caleb seriously, shove it"  
Beau crinkles her nose dramatically, he honestly really doesn't smell TOO bad, but she was here first and she was too comfortable to move.  
"I'm reading Beauregard, leave me be" Caleb mumbles, flipping a page in his book.  
Beau, who is exhausted from rescuing everyone, getting hit by the spell and watching Molly almost die, has minimal patience. Beau grabs Calebs book from his hands- there isn't much he can do, Caleb is very weak. 

Caleb reaches over and tries to grab his book back "Beauregard give that back- Beau hand it over- Beau-" Caleb eventually loses patience and looks around the area they're in, the rest of the Nein really aren't paying much attention- fucking assholes- he wants his book back. He catches Beau off guard and tackles her- making both of the fall out of the moving cart.  
Caleb, since his main motive was getting his book back, didn't really think about the fact that this was a fucking monk he tackled, child body or not. Beau was playing around now- seeing that the cart had stopped and the rest of the group was jogging over to see what happened. She quickly gets up and everytime Caleb tries to grab it, she dodges him.  
Calebs lost all his patience now, he didn't have much to begin with since they were all exhausted and stressed out. He sends a very weak firebolt beside Beaus foot, as almost a warning shot. Well, it was at least SUPPOSED to be a warning shot, sadly he was so worked up that his warning shot hit her.  
"OW- Caleb what the fuck?!" Beau very obviously was pissed now, and she tackles him to the ground, giving him a nice punch to the nose.  
Caleb somehow gets her off and stands up, he- fully pissed now, gets another weak firebolt and is about to cast it, when his arm is grabbed and twisted behind his back. He struggles, thrashing around, but again, he's weak.  
"What the fuck are you two thinking?!" Caleb heads the voice behind him say- which he now knows is Fjord.  
Instantly both voices go

"Beau stole my book  
"Caleb fucking tackled me and burned me" 

The arm tightens around his back, making him wince. "I don't give a fuck who did what. We just went through so much shit and you two are deciding to have a fight? After what just happened to us-" "Fjord she stole my book-" "I don't fucking care Caleb Widogast. You used your magic against someone in the group, could you not have just waited for us? Or asked one of us to help you?" Fjord was very clearly seething. He had been through so much and these two want to act like they're fucking 10 instead of just looking like it.  
Caleb glares at the ground, him now seething because he was the one getting scolded. It was very clearly Beaus fault.  
Caduceus comes over with a wet rag and starts to wipe off Calebs nose- which apparently was bleeding and he didn't even know. Caleb was not in the mood to be mothered and struggles, turning his head away.  
"Mr. Caleb, let me clean your face off. None of us have the patience to deal with anymore fits", Caduceus lightly grabs Calebs jaw and turns his head back to him. He gets his face cleaned off and takes a few steps back.  
Caduceus was watching him with the stare they all knew meant he was trying to figure something out. They could all see that Caleb was fuming, he was like a firecracker right now. He needed some time to calm  
down to figure this all out.  
Beau just needed someone to talk to her about not stealing Calebs shit and then teasing him with it.  
Since a few of them had messaging spells, they were all talking under their breathe through the messages. Beau and Caleb were very much so out of the loop, just glaring at each other. Yasha had a hand on Beaus shoulders, because Beau wouldn't need to be restrained. Beau knew she wouldn't be able to get out of Yasha grasp. Caleb was just very stubborn and had issues correctly dealing with his emotions.  
Caleb was getting tired of being left out of what was going on, this wasn't even his fault. Caleb starts putting all his might into struggling, " You're all assholes, I didn't do anything wrong, dachte du wärst meine Freunde, du Arschloch, I just want my book".  
Everyone can tell Fjord is completely fed up. Fjords about to snap. Caduceus comes over and picks up Caleb, who is thrashing and struggling. Caduceus, who has many siblings, both younger and older and has had to watch them many times, knows exactly what to do. 

"We'll be back in a bit, why dont we just find a place to rest around here for the rest of the day. I think we have some talking to do as a group."  
They're in a very open plain like places, so Jester, Molly and Nott, go to find a place to park the cart and horses. Fjord and Yasha are talking with Beau to figure out what went on. 

Caduceus walks with a very much so pissed and struggling Caleb in his arms, he keeps walking until he finds a shaded area with a few trees and big rocks. "You can keep throwing a fit Mr.Caleb, I have all the time right now. The group is over there resting, and we're going to be over here until you can behave. I think we've all reached our limit today and you're taking it out in ways that aren't appropriate. You've had a rough time lately, so has the rest of the group. You should know that what you did wouldn't go along well, but you still chose to do it, You could've really hurt Ms. Beau. So what you're going to do, is you're going to sit, and we're going to wait until you can behave. After that, we can really talk about it." Caduceus tells him, in his usual calm demeanor, while walking to the little shaded area.  
Caleb is still fuming, they're treating him like he's 6, he's a adult, he can handle himself. He continues to struggle, getting a little more desperate. But Caduceus pays no mind, he is now just ignoring Caleb until they reach a Tree with a rock under it. 

Once he finally reached the rock, Caleb pretends to stop struggling. Caduceus isn't a idiot, he knows exactly what Caleb is doing, Caleb is just going to have to learn the hard way. Caduceus sighs and braces himself.  
The second he sets Caleb down on the rock he's up and trying to walk back to the group. Caduceus grabs him from under the armpits and sets him back down. Caleb is just as stubborn and this pretty much carries on for a whole 5 minutes.  
Fjord was watching this from where they set up camp, which is on the opposite side of the road. They're about quarter of a mile away.  
Fjord who has a lot less patience, has now lost all his with Caleb. Caleb is acting like a fucking child, might as well treat him like one. Seeing Caleb keep standing up, Fjord starts making his way over there. Nott watches him go, she looks disappointed but equally mad right now. If she was only taller, boy would Caleb be in for it. But for now, she's leaving it up to the others. 

Caduceus has endless patience but even his is running low. Caleb, who clearly is just in a mood and not his normal self, keeps getting up. It's been going on for about 10 minutes now. And frankly, Caduceus is getting a little tougher when picking him up and setting him now. Caleb thinks he's winning... And then Fjord finally reaches them right after Caduceus puts him back on the rock. Fjord and Caduceus just stare at each other for a minute, almost like a silent conversation. Caleb is about to stand up again and Fjord stares him dead in the eyes. Caleb, being a whole ass idiot for some reason today, stares right back, braces his hands on the rock and stands up.  
Fjord snaps finally. If Caleb wants to test him, then Caleb can learn.  
Fjord grabs Caleb by the elbow, swings him around so that he is in front of him. And boy does he give him a wallop right on the ass.  
Caleb, being caught very much so off guard, is now set back onto the rock.  
"You want to test me Caleb? That's what you get. I'm a Sailor Caleb, you wanna know what happens to crew who don't listen? They get a hell of a lot more than that. So here is what you're going to do, you're going to sit here, you're going to listen to Caduceus, you're going to think about why the fuck you thought using fire and tackling Beau was okay. And then we can talk this out like adults. I'm starting to think the spell did more than just mess with your body. Get up again and I'm going to wallop you, don't test me boy."  
Fjord leans down and looks at Caleb, who is now staring at the ground. Trying to figure out what the hell just happened.  
Both Caduceus and Fjord walk a few steps away, watching Caleb in the corner of their eyes while they talk.  
Caleb didn't know what to do now, that kinda woke him up a bit and it stings. Caleb is used to lots of pain, but that doesn't mean he enjoys it and it hurts even more in this body. He really doesn't want to sit here, he wants to just go read his books and ignore everyone because clearly they betrayed him. Maybe the firebolt was too much though. He really doesn't understand why he did that, he usually has the patience of saints, All the stress must have worn him thin and made him take it out on Beau. Beau still shouldn't have done that though, he was busy.  
Caleb huffs a little on the rock, he really dug himself in with Fjord and Caduceus looks pretty unhappy. Fjord hits uncharacteristically hard too. He shouldn't let a little swat get in his way though, he wants his book and he wants to go rest. He's learned his lesson, no more firebolts at Beau. They seem a little distracted too. Calebs huffs, he's a grown man, he should be able to do this. 

Caleb pushes himself off the rock and starts walking back to camp. Fjord is very fast though and he's had enough. Clearly the group needs to have a chat after this, but he's going through with this.  
He drags Caleb by the elbow to the rock, "You want to act like a stubborn little shit? Then I'm going to treat you like one. You did this to yourself Caleb, and you're still going to have to sit on this rock when I'm done"  
Caleb swallows hard, he should've stayed on the rock.  
Fjord sits down on the rock and yanks Caleb his left leg. Locking Calebs legs down with his right. Caduceus nod a little and walks a few steps away, going to mess with some plants until they're finished.  
"Why are we in the position Caleb?"  
Caleb doesn't respond and just thrashes a bit, which earns him three hard swats, he hisses a bit and stops.  
"Because Beau stole my book" Caleb grumbles, he regrets that quickly, as Fjord lays down 5 harder swats, making Caleb Yelp by the 5th.  
"I don't take shit Caleb, you know that's wrong. Why are we in this position? You're smart."  
Fjord leads off with 3 more swats, lighter than the rest. They were warnings.  
Caleb shifts a little, "Because I threw a firebolt at Beau and it could've injured her. "  
Caleb is already realizing the extent of what he did. He could've hurt one of the only people he counts as a friend.  
"Good, what else?" Fjord adds three more light but still stinging swats, "I tackled her out of the cart and I kept getting off the rock" Caleb hangs his head. This is embarrassing.  
"Good. Beau is already getting talked to about taking your stuff and being a brat. But I hope you now realize that what you did will not be accepted. You do that again, and what's about to happen will be much worse"  
Fjord then starts a hammering down swats. Caleb goes from taking it, to shifting around, to tears running down his face. He's taken torture and he's taken some harsh wounds. Something about this just breaks him emotionally. Maybe the spell did do more than just affect his body.  
Fjord keeps going, and eventually Caleb is uncharacteristically sobbing. His ass feels like it just took a fireball. He may be one of the older in the group, but after what he's been through, emotionally he and Jester are the youngest, maybe that plays a part in the spell also.  
Fjord gives 5 last swats and stops, and he starts rubbing Calebs back. "There you go buddy. You're okay now, it's okay now. Nobody is upset at you anymore, it's all good", Fjord says in a very hushed voice, waving Caduceus over while rubbing Calebs back with his other hand. Caleb is still sobbing, even Fjord has to admit that he tore his ass a new one. Caduceus comes over and the sight of Caleb just breaks his heart. Nobody wants a sobbing mini Caleb, Fjord lifts his arms off Caleb and Caduceus picks Caleb up.  
Fjord and Cad trade places, Caleb in his lap bridal style. Caleb leans into the comfort to their surprise and Caduceus strokes his back. Fjord runs his hands through Calebs hair a few times and the starts walking back to camp. Caduceus keeps rubbing Calebs back and softly talking to him until he's just sniffling with a few tears still coming.  
"Alright Mr. Caleb, it's time to finish sitting-" in which he's met with a whimper, "I know, But you need to. It's not for long. Don't fight me on this buddy". Caduceus lifts Caleb off his lap and moves him inbetween his knees. Drying off a few of his tears with his thumb and kissing his forehead. He stands up and lifts Caleb by the armpits and sets him on the rock.  
Caleb whines and reaches out for Caduceus, sitting on the rock fucking hurts. He just wants more hugs.  
"No Caleb." Caduceus takes a few steps back. Caleb was in the body of what must be around 6ish. But he still has his long hair and brain and memories of his adult self. But maybe emotionally he's 6 too.  
Calebs face twists and his lip tremors, it's quite a sad sight, but Cad turns around as Caleb starts sobbing on the rock. The spell hit them a few hours ago. Clearly they had more to learn about it and clearly Caleb needs a nap, which he'll fight them on obviously.  
Caleb has his face in his hands crying now. He's a adult, he shouldn't be acting like this. He feels so embarrassed for wanting a hug, for wanting comfort from his friends.  
About 6 minutes later Caduceus comes over and picks Caleb up, rubbing his back and shushing him. He started slowly walking back to camp and Caleb ends up falling asleep before they reach it. 

The rest of the team looks up upon arrival and Beau is sitting in Jesters lap, tear tracks on her face too. Looks like Beau didn't have a good talking to either. Beau's eye lids are dropping, she's almost asleep but gives Cad a smile when she sees him.  
Fjord goes over to Cad and takes Caleb from him, so that Cad can start on dinner. The whole group talks while both the mini versions of their friends are napping. It's not quite dark, it looks like dusk JUST hit.  
"Well.... That happened" Molly says, leaning back on their hands. Looking at the small versions of their friends.  
Yasha sighs , "It did. I wish it didn't. I didn't enjoy that", they all nod. Fjord pipes in "They can get hurt so easily when they're like this, it's unsafe for them to be pulling stunts like that. I think they're also emotionally the age they look. Caleb is very much so not himself right now and neither is Beau. While they look like children, we may have to treat them like children when they act like it.".  
There is a bunch of mumbles in agreement and times passes by. They all just chat with each other while they wait for dinner, it's been a stressful few weeks. Caleb is passed to Molly at one point, so that Fjord can go piss. 

Eventually dinner is ready and the kids are woken up, Beau is instantly digging into food and chatting with everyone. But Caleb is just leaning into Fjord while bridal style on his lap, head against his chest, a few silent tears running down his face. He woke up very grumpy and ended up head butting Molly when they wouldn't let him have his book while he was eating, it led to him getting a few swats and being sat back onto Fjord lap as a timeout. Caleb was very much so having a bad day. Fjord understood Caleb was very stressed and not used to this body, but he wasn't going to let him get away with being a little shit. 

Eventually it was later and it was decided to have a early bedtime for the mini members. Nobody wanted to deal with them if they didn't get enough sleep.  
Fjord has Caleb tonight, since he's taken the most control with him today and Caleb won't try shit if he decides to. They get into Fjords tent and lay down, Caleb almost break down again.  
Fjords sighs, "What's wrong buddy, huh? You were fine earlier, what happened bud?", Fjord strokes Calebs hair.  
Caleb is almost choking on tears, "I don't like it, I wanna be myself again, I don't like people being angry at me, I don't like crying over nothing, but it just happens anyway. I don't feel like myself anymore", by the end he's a bit of a mess. A very snotty, teary, spitty mess. Fjord grabs the edge of the blanket and starts cleaning off Calebs face. "I know buddy, we're going to get it figured out. You just gotta behave and listen and it won't happen again, you can get easily hurt right now buddy, you know this. We have to keep you safe and if that means we have to discipline you, then so be it", Caleb just had silent tears now and his fingers are creeping into his mouth. He's obviously not truly himself right now, It's breaking Fjords heart a little. He pulls Caleb over to him, and wraps a blanket over them both. And he hushes Caleb until he knocks out in his arms.


	2. Emotional wreck Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is a lot less talkative in this, as he's very confused and trying to figure out and control all these new emotions and this new body. The Nein are trying to help him learn to enjoy this mini childhood, but he also needs to learn that it's not safe to do what he used to be able to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Calebs a LOT more OOC in the chap, just for the pure fact that he's trying to figure it all out. Beau is full on like whoooooo

The next day Caleb wakes up pretty early in the morning- 6:03 to be exact. He stays laying next to Fjord for a few more minutes, waking up fully. He slowly slips out of Fjords arms, freezing everytime he shifts.  
He finally makes his way out of the tent, seeing Nott and Jester keeping watch.  
"Good morning Caleb" Nott says, waving him over with a smile. He quietly walks over to her, still waking up a little bit, he lays beside her and puts his head in her lap. She hums and runs her hands through his hair, hearing him sigh happily, she continues a conversation with Jester about Tusk Love. 

Eventually Beau wakes up and is as loud as ever. They may have their memories, but clearly they still have the emotional range and thought process of a child. Nott isn't very good with human ages, but she suspects Caleb is around 4-6 and Beau is probably around 9.  
"Hey Nott, Hey Jessie"  
Beau says, quickly crawling out of the tent.  
Both Jester and Nott instantly start shushing her, she was very loud and it's very early. Caleb was almost asleep but jolts awake at the sound of her voice, looking around scared for a second. Even deaged he has anxiety, poor boy.  
Nott is quick to calm him and get him back to a peaceful state on her lap, running her hands through his hair again. He sure is clingy when he's tired apparently.  
"Oh, Sorry Caleb" Beau sheepishly grins and sits beside Jester, who was painting. Jester gets out a extra brush and gives it to Beau who draws with Jester. They were having a competition on who could draw the best dick. 

Nott chuckles and keeps watch, occasionally watching her boy peacefully sleep in her lap. She hates the fact that this happened to him, and the fact that Fjord had to wallop him to get him to listen. She most likely would've done the same if she wasn't so small, but it still broke her heart to hear him cry like that. Nott leans down and kisses his forehead. She wonders if Adult Caleb would've reacted the same way, or if this is all the emotional unstableness of children. 

Beau was getting the jitters sitting still too long so Jester tries to find a game that doesn't make Beau think she's being treated like a child, but still entertains her. So they play a few games, like who can throw a rock the farthest, a few more best dick games, making 'sandcastles' with dirt, sticks, rocks, leafs. Thankfully it kept Beau out of trouble and entertained until the rest of the party started waking up. 

Caleb woke up to the sounds of The party laughing and some rumbling near his ear. He lets out a sleepy sigh and rubs his face on his 'pillow', which he now realizes is a person. Whoever he's on, starts shushing him and rubbing his back. He must be sitting facing the person, good, he was too tired to deal with the whole group. He never got this much sleep as a adult, might as well use it up while he can.  
He hears people talking around him and whoever he's laying on chest rumbles with talk too.  
He can feel someone trying to pick him up from behind but he grumbles and latches on. He's fucking tired, why won't they let him sleep. He can hear laughter and someone pries his fingers off of his human pillow and picks him up, shifting him so that he's facing them and able to comfortably sleep against them. He can feel them moving and some talking and then he can hear a lot of different voices, voices he doesn't recognize. He whines very un-Caleb like, and turns his head so that it's ear to chest and he can look around while still being comfortable.  
Instant panic as he sees many people walking by, people he doesn't know. He breath quickens as his anxiety starts peaking. Guess social anxiety stays with the memories. Whoever is holding him stops and starts rubbing his back, "Fjord come here, Caleb is freaking out a little bit", he recognizes the voice of Jester, Jester turns his head so that he doesn't keep looking. He is usually fine, but he still has the emotion level of a 4-5ish kid right now, and he already normally had anxiety. So now it's extra peaked.  
He feels a new hand touch his back and he flinches, and then he's picked up by a new person and he whines again-  
"Caleb, you're okay bud. It probably didn't feel good to wake up and see new surroundings, huh? I'm sorry buddy, I should've thought that through. I know all of this is probably so weird to you, you're just a mini emotional Caleb right now. We're going to get this figured out buddy, do you want to look around or do you want to stay hidden" Fjord walks with him in his arms while rejoining the rest of the group. They had entered Nicodranas and found a place to park the cart, and decided to walk around, Beau has been running around with the kid energy and surprisingly hasn't gotten into trouble.  
Caleb stays hidden in Fjords chest and they find a tavern for food.  
Once food is ordered Caleb peeks out and after a few minutes crawls out of Fjords lap and sits on the chair beside him, he quietly watches Beau get taken from the table by Yasha because she decided calling the Tavern Keeper a 'Dick nugget' was a good idea- all because the Tavern Keeper asked what the 'little girl' wanted. Beau and Yasha sit in a corner table and Beau crosses her arms and tries to not look like she's pouting (but everyone knows she's pouting). 

Eventually Beau is let back at the table and apologizes to the Tavern Keeper. And food arrives. Caleb has clumsy kid hands and it's frustrating the shit out of him.  
He eventually just huffs and throws his fork down, lip trembling from the situation. First his friends get captured, then Molly almost dies getting them and now he's stuck in this stupid kid body with these stupid emotions and this stupid clumsiness.  
Fjord and Molly look at each other. Molly catches on, "Hey Caleb, watch this" and by miracle it catches Calebs attention, Fjord is very quick in the action of grabbing the fork and food and feeding Caleb a bite.  
It didn't even process in Calebs head, as Molly distracted him with a card. Once it did, well, he wasn't happy. Caleb turns his head away, shoving the fork away when Fjord tries to feed him.  
Fjord sighs, "Caleb I'm not doing this. You have 3 options. You can let me feed you, we can battle on this and you can lose and have a burning ass, or Nott can feed you. No matter what, you need to eat. You'll learn how to do it properly again, I'm sure Yasha can help you later. But for now it's time to eat and you're not getting out of it." Fjord keeps a steady stern- but not harsh, face on. Caleb sighs, " I want Nott". Caleb is picked up by Molly and set beside Nott. Caleb leans into Nott and hides his face in her cloak, he can already feel the embarrassment tears coming. He lets Nott feed him of course, but he has fear tears running down his face during the process. The tears are dried by Yasha's thumb, who is sitting on the other side of Caleb.  
Eventually lunch is done and they decide to walk around some more, both Caleb and Beau walking beside each other. Caleb was finally relaxing and was actually smiling and laughing at Beau and Jesters stupid dick jokes.  
Molly would join in sometimes too, Caleb was very much so enjoying himself. They even went down to the beach and Caleb sat down and read his book beside Nott, while everyone else played in the water.  
It was around 4pm when both Beau and Caleb were acting sluggish and getting a little grumpier.  
Yasha sat down on the sandy floor with Beau and Jester gave her some painted to paint with and eventually Beau knocked out on Yasha lap.  
Molly tried getting Caleb to nap, but Caleb wasn't having it, then Caleb was passed to Caduceus. Fjord would be the last option.  
Caduceus had a few ideas though, first he walked the beach with Caleb in his arms, just calmly talking with him about random things. Caduceus noticed a lot of childlike things where thrown in from his side, but he didn't comment on it. Caleb deserved to enjoy this mini childhood. 

Caleb still wasn't having it though, and Caduceus eventually just sat on the sandy floor and held Caleb in his lap. Caleb struggled a lot and eventually made himself too tired to struggle. He got frustrated enough to cry though, which Cad took none of, they all knew he was hoping it would break Cads heart enough to let go.  
Caleb eventually bit Cads shoulder which led to Cad letting go in shock. Sadly for Caleb, Cad knew this game and he knew how to shut it down too. He caught Caleb very quickly and turned him sideways, giving him a nice 10 swats to the rear and then picked him up again and sat back down with him, holding him to his chest running a hand through his hair.  
Cad may be patient, but he wouldn't let Caleb give him shit either. His siblings knew that too. Caleb was silently crying now too, from pain and embarrassment this time. He needs to note that Cad hits harder than Fjord, and to never test Cad. He keeps crying into Cads chest and Cad rubs his back until he falls asleep. Hopefully he'll stop fighting them on this so much and he can actually enjoy this mini childhood.


	3. Calebs little fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb has a good chat with Nott, takes a little fall and has a pouty bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are getting some speed chapters! Feel free to ask for prompts :), I always need ideas for how the Mini Wizard and Mini Monk can drive the Nein crazy.

Caleb woke up from his nap, but this time he was in a room, on a bed with Nott playing with his hair.  
"Hi there Sleepy head" Nott smiles at him and Ruffles his hair. "Hallo Nott"Caleb mumbles, shifting closer to her and basically halfway crawling into her lap. Which Nott was not expecting, but accepts him with open arms. Thankfully he's pretty small, "How are you doing? I know this is hard".  
Caleb sighs and closes his eyes, "I don't like it, everything feels so weird. I can't do anything anymore Nott". Nott runs her fingers through his hair, "I know buddy. But why are you fighting all this so much? I understand it's embarrassing, for you, but you're only making it harder for yourself.". Caleb whines dramatically, "Because I guess what I keep up here-" Caleb taps his head, "Just comes out now. It's frustrating. I'm not used to all this mothering, it feels odd", Nott keeps playing with his hair, "Well, think of this like another childhood, a replay. Try to enjoy this, just until we find a cure. Then I can get my smelly wizard back. But for now, I'm also liking my mini wizard." Nott ruffles his hair again and then stands up. "Speaking of smelly, clearly you need a bath " Nott mumbles to herself, Caleb picks up on it, "Id rather not." Caleb crawls out of bed and follows Nott.  
.  
Nott leads him to another room, which he finds upon opening, holds Caduceus, Molly and Fjord.  
"Hey Mr.Caleb"  
"Hey Mini Hobo"  
"Hey bud"  
Caleb mumbles a hello to them and walks over and lifts himself onto the nearest bed, which holds Cad. He actually has issues getting onto to bed due do child coordination, in which Cad leans over and helps him onto the bed.  
"Is Beau still asleep?" Nott asks Fjord, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her.  
"Yeah, she pretty much exhausted herself out at the beach. We just told Yasha to meet us in here when she's up", Nott just nods and goes to grab Calebs book and hands it to him. She however leaves the room, much to Calebs protests, she was going to get a few things with Jester.  
Caleb sighs and grumbles, opening one of his books and starting to read and study it.  
It didn't take long for his peace to be ruined, as Beau comes running into the room and basically tackles him, Yasha slowly following behind.  
Caleb yelps at the impact and tumbled off the bed, tacking a seemingly hard impact that made everyone wince. Caleb slowly sat up and he could hear Beau trying to apologize, but all the could focus on was how much more everything hurts now.  
His lower lip starts trembling, and there is nothing he can do to stop it. This little body just can't handle pain. The waterworks start pretty quickly and within seconds of sitting up he's sobbing.  
He could feel himself being picked up by Molly- who was closest. Molly walked around the room with Caleb shushing him and rubbing his back. Fjord and Yasha were scolding Beau and trying to explain to her that Calebs body is a lot smaller and fragile now. Which made Caleb cry harder. 

Nott could hear the crying once she reached the upstairs, her and Jester just looks at each other and bolted to the room. Which was quite a sight. Beau was looking guilty In a corner with Yasha and Fjord very clearly cross with her. Molly was walking around the room shushing a crying Caleb who was miserable sounding, and Caduceus was... Making tea?  
Nott quickly made her way over to Molly and pointed to the bed, thankfully they understood. Nott climbed onto the bed and Molly set Caleb in her lap. Caleb instantly clung onto her and she rubbed his back and hummed a song she used to hum to Luc. She got him to settle down very quickly and now he was just silently crying, mostly on her lap, facing her direction with his head sideways and few fingers hanging out of his mouth. Nobody comments on the fingers, they just let the boy comfort himself, who are they to judge when he's in this state.  
"Goodness, what happened? We weren't gone that long" Jester asks, looking around the room, also spotting Beau whose eyes looked close to tears as well. Thankfully Yasha picks her up and calms her down, telling her that Caleb is fine.  
"Beau woke up very energetic and tackled Caleb, which led to him taking a mighty fall off the bed" Fjord sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Remind me to never have children".  
Jester chuckled and looked over to Caleb who still had a fear silent tears dropped and still had a few fingers In his mouth.  
"I made Mr. Caleb some calming tea, this should help settle him", he hands it over to Nott, who puts it to Calebs lips. Thankfully he drinks instead of complaining.  
They all just calmly hang out until both kids are settled and no more tears are happening. Caleb eventually crawls out of Nott's lap and grabs his book again, sitting on the floor to read this time. Jester gives Beau her art supplies and tells her to draw the best dick ever.

The 'adults' all talk about the situation and the 'kids' keep themselves entertained until Caleb can't sit still anymore. He stands up and tugs on Jesters dress, "Yes little Caleb?", Caleb huffs at the nickname and points to the Beaus paper.  
"You want to draw too?" Jester is already up and getting out more paper and another brush before Caleb could say "Ja".  
This was the first remotely childlike thing Caleb did that wasn't throwing fits or crying. Beau was mainly doing well, except for a few points, but she was also physically older than Caleb right now, which also made her emotionally older because of the spell.  
The whole party sighs in relief when Caleb starts painting something that resembles Frumpkin.  
Eventually they decide it's dinnertime and they clean up and head down to order food. This time Caleb barley fights being fed, but he refuses to be fed by anyone that isn't Nott. 

They walk around the town again, Beau running ahead and stopping whenever someone calls her name. Caleb just walks beside Caduceus, having a pleasant conversation with him  
About random things. Eventually they end up at a bathhouse and Caleb realizes too late. Caduceus picks him up before he can run, he huffs and grumpily sets his head on his shoulder.  
They enter the bathhouse and pay for a nice bath and everyone undresses, Caleb needing a little help is helped by Nott since he trusts her most.  
Eventually they make their way into the water (except for Nott, who just puts the feet in and has a towel around her). Calebs hair was washed by Caduceus while Caleb grumbled and washed his own lower half. His upper half was washed by Nott while he grumbled and pouted about being tricked into this.  
Beau washed herself but Jester washed her hair.  
Caleb ended up falling asleep In Fjords arms on the way home, the whole group agrees that while they miss big Caleb, Little Caleb was pretty cute handful. And a major brat they find out tomorrow


	4. Calebs Grumpy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is very grumpy and just wants to sleep.  
> This is a bit of a fillar chapter? I kinda wrote this very randomly, so it's probably a bit of a mess, but I honestly just let my fingers and brain just go off 😂

Caleb was woken up by feeling someone picking him up and hushed voices around him. He let out a sleepy whine from being moved and sleepily rubbed his face on whoever picked him.  
"Good Morning little Caleb" Jester said very enthusiastically, she's way too much of a morning person for Caleb. "Nein" Caleb sighs and rests his head on her chest trying to get some sleep.  
"No? I don't know, it looks like morning to me Caleb" Jester ran a hand through his hair and started carrying him out of the room and down to the others.  
"Morning Cay-Cay" Beau says, trying catch his eye as Jester sits with him on her lap. He just huffs and says No again, turning his head to try and get comfortable. The whole group chuckles, and they let him rest on Jester until their breakfast is cooked.  
He feels new hands picking him up and he lets out another whine because he was finally falling back asleep, "None of that now, It's time to wake up and eat", Fjord says as he rubs his back in a quick motion. Obviously trying to wake him up, he sets Caleb sitting up beside Nott, which Caleb grumbles the whole time.  
Nott feeds a grumpy Caleb, who was just not having life today.  
Caleb turns his away for the 5th time, when Nott finally loses her patience, "Caleb Widogast, I don't know what made you wake up grumpy, but you better shape yourself up. I know you know better than this" Nott pulls out the Mama Nott face and waits to see what Caleb does.  
What she wasn't expecting, was for Caleb to flip her off and completely ignore her.  
Nott pushes Caleb to the side, just enough to get a good angle to swat him until he's in tears. Which only took about 15, he has a low pain tolerance right now. Thankfully the area is pretty much empty except for the workers and the rest of the Nein. Everyone except for Fjord ignores what's happening, he's waiting to see if Caleb shapes up.  
Caleb lays his arms on the table and rests his head in his elbow, crying into it and lightly swinging/kicking his feet.  
Nott was about to start rubbing his back when Caduceus speaks up, "Ignore him, let him throw his tantrum. He can finish eating once he's finished throwing a fit over it". Cad has had a lot more experience than all of them, so they all get back to chatting and eating while Caleb cries, pouts and kicks his feet under the table. He knows he's being dramatic, but for some reason he just feels like being a brat today. He's also very embarrassed that Nott just did that infront of everyone, that stung too.  
Caleb eventually turns and rests his cheek on the table, looking at Nott, he just quietly points to the food and nods. Nott gives him a hug and a kiss on the forehead, and starts feeding him again.  
The rest of the day goes fairly well until about early afternoon.  
Caleb was walking with Yasha to go buy some art supplies for Jester and to go buy some food for travel.  
Yasha and Caleb were talking about random things and making small jokes, Caleb missed being able to just do this, he hadn't had a lot of time to really talk with Yasha lately.  
Sadly right now, Calebs common sense seems to be hiding, and he gets a little... distracted.  
Yasha was talking to a street vendor about something he wasn't paying attention to. He sees a cat. Caleb is a simple boy, if he sees a cat, he must pet the cat.  
Yasha seemed pretty distracted, he could totally pet the cat and make it back to her in time.  
Caleb went to go and find the cat again, he found it after about 2 minutes and he started petting it and telling it "You're a very good kitty, Ja, a very handsome kitty". Then he hears his name being called, and he curses and peeks his head around the corner to see Yasha looking for him, they lock eyes and she stands still. Waving him over, she didn't seem mad, Caleb needs to learn how to read her better.  
He walks over to her, giving her a small sheepish smile. The second he reaches her, he's grabbed by the elbow and being 'walked' home. He has to stumble a little to keep up, and eventually he just goes limp purposely and falls to the ground. He doesn't know where he was going with that, and he's picked up very quickly by Yasha and swatted once.  
"Owwwww, Yasha I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the kitty, please don't tell Fjord"  
Yasha just ignores him and heads into the building where the Nein is staying.  
He starts rubbing his eyes in frustration and huffs a few times, but still gets no response.  
Yasha grabs a chair from the eating area and brings it upstairs to what Caleb recognizes as Fjord, Cads and Molly's room. Caleb whines and Yasha opens the door, sets Calebs down, grabs him by the elbow again and pushes the chair in the corner. She picks him up and sets him on it, "You don't walk away from any of us, this is common sense. You know better Caleb, you're too easily hurt right now.". She walks away and starts explaining to Fjord what happened.  
Caleb just rests his head on the wall and let's a few tears fall. He really hasn't been a good friend today, he doesn't even know who he is anymore, he just feels like a whole different person. He perceives everything so different now, he just doesn't get it anymore.  
Now he feels bad too, he's made everyone's day so much harder than it needed to be, they could've had a much better day if he could just listen. You'd think Beau would be causing the most trouble, but lately it's all Caleb.  
Yasha eventually comes over and turns the chair around, kneeling down to his level "Caleb, why is it wrong to walk away from me or the others?", she runs a hand through his hair after a few more tears run down his face.  
"Be-, Because, I'm more vu- vulnerable in this body" Caleb chokes on some tears a little. He just feels bad about the past couple days, he also had a lot of pent of emotions before the spell. Guess they're all coming out these past few days.  
Yasha nods at him and picks him again, pushing his head into her shoulder and walking around the room with him until he calms down. "I forgive you Caleb. I understand your mind and emotions are very confused and battling each other. It's gonna be okay, it will get better". Caleb was embarrassed but enjoying the comfort. Like he's been told, might as well enjoy the mini childhood while he can.  
Caleb ended up falling asleep in Yasha's arms, which was what she was aiming for.  
Fjord reaches out and she sets him in Fjord lap, he shifts him to that's Caleb is facing Fjord and his back is facing everyone.  
"He's definitely not having a good day" Fjord says quietly, once they know he's fully asleep. "No. I think the poor little man is having very conflicting feelings today. Hopefully tomorrow will be better, he seems to be coming to terms with himself more though." Caduceus sighs, watching Caleb.  
They all continue talking and eventually Cad hears Beau's footsteps running down the hall. He quickly stands up and catches her right as she bolts into the room. He picks her up and sets her on his hip and both Yasha and him leave the room, leaving Molly, Fjord and a sleeping mini Caleb in the room.  
Jester comes running down the hall- "Beau, please stop running, I can't keep up with you, you're running faster than Fjord when he hears the word ghost". Beau laughs and tries to wiggle out of Cads grip, but Jester sends him a message in a hushed tone so Beau can't hear, "Could you put her for a nap? She's running circles around me". Cad nods at her and watches Yasha and Jester walk downstairs, probably to go flower searching.  
"Hey Cad, could you put me down? They're walking off without me" Cad keeps a firm grip on her, "Sorry Ms.Beau, I've been told it's time for some rest". Beau groans dramatically, "How about we don't do that and we just tell Jester and Yasha that I rested instead", Cad chuckles and starts walking her to the room where he knew Nott was in. "Or, we could actually rest and not lie to everyone" Cad suggests and opens Nott and Calebs room. "Hey Nott, I have a buddy for you.", Nott looks up and scoots over, patting the bed.  
"Guys really? C'mon, I'm 24, just give me a break" Beau pleads, it's not convincing at all in the state she's in.  
"Mrs.Nott, can you handle her? I'll come check on you guys in a few minutes", Nott nods and Cad lays Beau down and Beau groans dramatically. "Don't give Nott trouble, she knows what she's doing" and Cad walks out of the room.  
Nott pats the pillows, and Beau huffs, laying her head on the pillow. Thankfully for Nott, Beau was actually very tired and knocked out a minute later.  
Nott forgot how hard kids actually are.

Caleb wakes up on his own terms this time, slowly opening his eyes and rubbing them. Molly is laying on the bed with him, with their back on the wall somewhat sitting up, reading a book- probably smut knowing Molly.  
Caleb says fuck it in his head and shifts over onto Molly's lap. He's found out that in this child form, everyone wants to hold him anyways. Might as well take advantage of that.  
"Oh, hey there sleepy hobo. You woke up cuddly", Molly rubs his back and Caleb lays his head on their chest.  
They lay there cuddling until Jester and Beau pop their head in, Beau sees that he's awake, rushes over and Climbs onto the bed quickly.  
"Caleb, Fjord says if we come down, we can go to the beach again, so get up Caleb and hurry" Beau rambles and grabs Calebs arm to drag him. Thankfully Jester steps in and lightly pries her hands off of his arm, "Caleb will come down on his own, let's go bother Fjord and let little Caleb finish waking up" Jester picks up Beau much to her hatred, and carries the pouting kid upstairs.  
After about 5 minutes, Molly shifts off the bed and carries Caleb downstairs with no warning, he must've gotten a message.  
Caleb tries to wiggle onto the floor and Molly lets him, Caleb walks over to the waiting group, walking with them over to the beach. Well until his little feet get tired, then Cad sneakily reaches down and picks him up.  
Caleb seems to be in a much better mood now.


	5. Sometimes being cute comes in handy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau convinces Caleb to sneak off to a library and they're lucky they are cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter time!!! Next Chapter should be the return of Frumpkin 😉. Also this was a Prompt that was given to me (thank you so much)

It's been a few days since the whole 'wandering off to pet the cat incident, and Caleb has gotten a lot more used to and accepting on this tiny body and overwhelming emotions.  
He's trying to enjoy the mini childhood, but hell, when does Caleb enjoy anything.  
Caleb woke up from a nap, with Fjord laying beside him also asleep.   
Quickly Caleb slips out from Fjords arms and slides off the bed, running as fast as his little legs could take him and opening the door. He races down the hall and knock on Beau, Jester, Yasha and Nott's room, which is opened very energetically and Caleb is pulled in by Beau.  
" Guys look! Calebs awake too, now can we please go out?" Caleb rubs his eyes and looks around the room, spotting Jester reading a book in the corner, Yasha just sitting on one of the beds and Nott was mixing something in a corner.   
Why does Beau have to wake up so hyper, "Hey chill out Beau, let him finish waking up. C'mere little wizard."   
Jester chuckled at Beau enthusiasm and waves Caleb over. Caleb of course is very much so taking advantage of this comfort, and walks over to Jester and she picks him up and sets him on the bed.   
Not even 15 seconds later Fjord, Cad and Molly come rushing in- "Girls quick, Calebs missi- oh" Caleb sat there with a small sheepish smile on his face.   
Cad walks over and picks him up, "even in this tiny body, you still just have a knack for walking off", Cad chuckles and runs his hands through Calebs hair. Beau starts climbing up Yasha like a tree once she stands up, She ends up climbing onto her back for a piggy back ride.   
"Can we go nowwww" Beau dramatically whined, kicking her legs forward to try and get Yasha to start walking.   
Everyone chuckles at Beau's enthusiasm and off on a walk they go. 

Beau was getting a little antsy and feeling s a bit wild today, and she really wanted to hang out with Caleb more. She knew he was taking this pretty hard, and she really wanted to help- in her own socially awkward way.   
"Hey Cad?"   
Beau asked, walked up next to Cad, who was carrying Caleb.   
"Yes Ms.Beau?" Caduceus gives Beau his normal grin- sometimes Beau wonders if he's high constantly.   
"Could you put Caleb down? I really wanna walk with him" Beau tries to flash him her greatest smile, which even as a child looks constipated.   
He thankfully sets Caleb down with a small "Of course", and Beau holds Calebs hand and pulls him a few feet ahead of the team.  
"Hey man, how are you?" Beau looks over at the tiny version of Caleb, he's pouting at the fact that Beau is holding his hand. It's a new rule though, since he wandered off.  
"I'm fine, Beauregard. Just frustrated, but we're going to get us fixed, Ja?" He looks up at Beau and does one of his half smiles. Honestly this version of Caleb is sooooo much easier to read, it's one of the new perks since he cries when something even remotely upsets him, or throws a tantrum when he's angry. Well... Actually it's a curse too. His tantrums hurt her fucking ears, nevermind, she misses big Caleb.   
Beau nods at him and gives him a soft pat on the back, and she looks back at the group, they weren't paying much attention since Beau was holding his hand.   
Well, might as well make Caleb happy. She remembered seeing a bookstore when she went on a walk with Jester and Molly, maybe she could sneak off and take Caleb there....  
Fuck it, she's going.   
"Hey, Caleb, don't make any noise okay? I'm gonna show you something" Beau slows down so that she's beside Fjord, who is talking to Jester. The only person they really had to worry about, was Caduceus- That man could see a cricket a mile away.   
Beau waits till someone started a conversation with him, and she turned Into a ally, pulling Caleb with her. "Beauregard, what if we get into trouble?" Caleb worryingly twists one of his hands, "Don't worry bud, if anything I'll be the one in the most trouble. I'm taking you somewhere fun" She Ruffles his hair and keeps walking him to their destination.   
"Oh those words are worrying coming out of you of all people" Caleb huffs under his breath, Beau just rolls her eyes and keeps pulling him along.   
They do reach the bookstore after a minute, and Calebs eyes light up. They walk in and start searching the books, Beau ends up sitting down in a corner and just watching Caleb.   
He eventually finds what looks to be a storybook... Huh, not what she was expecting but okay. What happens next is beyond her, but also quite adorable to onlookers.   
Caleb quietly hands the book to Beau- "What do you want me to do with thi-" and Caleb plops down on her lap.   
"Okayyyyy, I guess this is happening then. Don't tell anyone okay? I have a reputation to uphold", and Beau proceeds to read to him.   
It was quite a adorable sight for all, a 10 year old girl reading to a 4 year old boy on her lap.   
Hopefully the Nein find it as cute as everyone else does when passing, or else the mini members may not be so happy soon.... 

Fjord was going to whoop their ass. He didn't pay attention to them for a minute and they ran off, the little shits. He's going to have so much white hair because of them, he was freaking out. All of the Mighty Nein was on a town search for the mini monk and wizard, asking town folk, calling their name. Eventually Jester sent a message and Beau ended up telling them where they were after Jester threatened her, apparently she had snuck Caleb over to the local library.   
"Fjord!"   
He looks over his shoulder and sees Jester and Yasha running over to him, and then Cad and Nott turn the corner. Nott looked pissed aswell. Caleb is lucky Nott was so tiny, her small body holds her back a lot.   
"I can't believe she did that" Nott grumbles, stomping beside Fjord as he storms to the Library.  
"Oh I believe it, her sneaky little monk ass is going to get it. Yash, you going to take her?"  
Fjord looks behind his back at a quietly fuming Yasha.  
"Yes."  
Well clearly she's not in a conversing mood, but thankfully they arrived at the Library.   
Fjord is so ready to whoop the- well fuck, that's cheating.   
Sitting on the floor was Beau, with Caleb in her lap, reading to him.   
Damn it, he can feel his salty heart melting, stupid kids.  
The rest of the Nein was in the same spot too, it was just... Adorable. The cutest sight in the world, and Caleb looks like he's about to doze off. He can hear Jester squealing under her breath, and Yasha is smirking, Nott looks like she's about to faint and Cad is chuckling.  
"Forget it Yasha, I think just a lecture should do it, just this once, maybe a early bedtime"  
Fjord sighs, running a hand down his face, he walks over to Beau and the now sleeping (and drooling) Caleb.   
He squats down to her height,  
"Hey shorty, can I take Caleb for you? Someone needs to hold your hand on the way him, since you and smalls wandered off."   
Beau sheepishly smiles, "Yeah you can-" She grabs Fjord wrist "-Are we in trouble though? I promise it was my idea, Caleb didn't want to come but I made him. Look how happy he is though, he really enjoyed it", Beau looked a little panicked, so Fjord ruffled her hair.  
"Not this time, but Beauregard, this is the one time you get away with this. I'm serious. Thank you for taking care of Caleb though, you did good Beau."   
Fjord picks Calebs limp sleeping body up as Beau sighs in relief and nods, Jester walks over and helps Beau up- not letting go of her hand though. 

Beau and Caleb both end up napping for a hour, Caleb wakes up tucked in Molly's arms at what looks to be a table. Caleb stirs and looks around, finding out that the Nein were ordering dinner, Molly notices Caleb stirring and looks down at him   
"Hey there mini hobo, are you hungry?"   
Caleb rubs his face and sits up a little,   
"Ja, a little"   
Molly was about to respond when Nuggets comes over and starts licking Calebs face.  
Caleb forgot about that stupid dog, he starts trying to bop him in the nose to get him to go away.  
"Caleb! Don't hit Nugget"   
Now the whole group was looking at him,   
"Make him go away, Ich mag keine Hunde" Caleb whined, trying to shuffle away from Nugget.   
"Caleb, he just wants to say hello, don't be a grumpy wizard" Beau chipped in, in which Caleb glared at her.   
"Nugget, poof" Jester said, having him poof and he thankfully poofed up next to her.  
"I don't want any grumpiness, you hear? We need to get your cat back, Don't you go messing with Nugget though"   
Fjord gave him a stern stare and Caleb just laid his head on Molly's chest and played with Molly's hair. No matter what, Caleb still hates it when the Nein are even somewhat upset with him.   
Food arrives shortly after and Caleb actually lets Molly feed him, which shows that Caleb is feelings much better about his situation (Also Molly was warm okay, they were comfortable). 

The Nein all hung out in the girls room and the 'kids' were honestly having fun just embracing their new emotions and childlike tendencies.   
Caleb stumbles over to Nott after jumping bed from bed with Beau- Which Fjord made them stop after Beau tumbled off. He crawls onto her lap and sighs happily as Nott hands him his books and let's him read.   
Sadly bedtime came sooner than he wanted and Caduceus picked him off of Notts lap, completely ignoring his pleas to stay up as late as Beau. Eventually he just started crying, hopefully to win some sympathy. Cad just carried him out of the room and into the boys rooms though, rubbing his back and walking around the room.  
"Hey hey hey, calm down Little Caleb. I know, You want to stay up and read and hang out, but your body needs more sleep now little guy. You're okay, I know you're frustrated", Cad hushed him as he walked him back and forth. Eventually Caleb calmed down and sat down on the bed with Caleb on his lap, chest to chest. Caleb again did the whole finger mouth thing and laid his head on Cads chest. Thankfully falling asleep quickly and Cad laid him down and quietly walked out. 

Beau was also hard to wrangle to sleep, but Fjord caught her mid air while jumping to the other bed, and he passed her to Yasha, who told her to "Lay her monk ass down for fucks sake" after she kept trying to sneak back up. 30 minutes and a swat from Jester later and she's out like a light, and the rest of the Nein are quick to follow. Cad ended up having a sleeping Caleb cling onto him after he laid down.


	6. Tantrums and Kitties and Colds, Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shoe wrestle, a tantrum, some sad Beau, some Kitty and a sick boi. 
> 
> This chapter took me WAY too long to write, I apologize! I've been a bit busy and stressed

Beau was about to toss mini Caleb out the window. Nott had asked her to put Calebs socks and shoes on him, while she went to make sure breakfast was being made.  
Apparently Caleb didn't want to wear socks or shoes today and so whenever Beau brought the sock near his foot, he would kick her.   
"Caleb fucking stop it and just wear the fucking shoes you asshole" Beau says, finally fully pissed. She pins Caleb to the bed, sits on his back and starts trying to shove the sock on his foot. Sadly for Beau, Caleb started crying and Beau scrambled off him. "No no no, shut up, shut up Caleb. You're okay shhhhh don't tell Fjord, I'm sorry, Shush shush, stop crying" Beau tries to calm him down but eventually shoves a hand over his mouth to try and muffle his crying. He bites her hand and she cries out, fucking dick, that almost drew blood.  
Right at that moment Caduceus comes in to see what the noise is all about,   
"What happened?" He asks as a crying Caleb slides off the bed and comes running up to him with his arms in the air. Of course he picked the poor boy up, and pushed his head on the chest and starts rubbing his back, swaying back and forth.   
"I was trying to put his socks and shoes on, but he wouldn't let me and then he bit me!" Beau said loudly, obviously frustrated. I mean, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth. Cad could already tell that wasn't the full truth but Caleb also jumped in,   
"Nein Nein, You're a liar" still sobbing and rubbing his running nose on Cad. Cas grimaces at the runny nose but ignores it for now, "Beauregard go wait on the bed" Cad says after a minute of studying her. She obviously wasn't saying everything she knew.  
Beau huffs and stomps over to the bed, crossing her arms and sticks her tongue out at Caleb.   
"Hey now, don't be like that. Both of you need to calm down" Cad says, walking over to the opposite bed and sits with Caleb on his lap.  
Thankfully Nott walks in a second later and looks very confused.   
"Beau? Didn't I ask you to put his shoes on him" Nott asks as she crosses the room and takes Caleb from Cad and starts hushing him.   
"Well I tried! He was a asshole and kept kicking me and so I tried my best to get them on him anyway and he bit me!" Beau huffed and grumbled, it's obviously all Calebs fault in her mind.   
"Caycay, Did you bite Beau?" Nott sternly looks at Caleb and Cad raises a eyebrow at the situation,   
"She- she sat on me. And- and- and she tried to shove it on my foot" Caleb whined and huffed, how dare Beau try to lie to them, he just didn't want to wear shoes.   
"Ms.Beauregard, did you do that?" Caduceus calmly addresses Beau, but he brought out the full name. Beau huffed and looked away and took and second and then nodded.  
"But he still bit me, and I would've have done it in the first place if he didn't keep kicking me!" Beau growled and flopped backwards on the bed. This was completely unfair, they would all take his side anyways because he looks younger.   
"Caleb will definitely be talked to about biting people and kicking others. I'm talking about your actions right now though, not Calebs, Beauregard." Nott said, mama Nott clearly coming out. She turned to Cad and told him to get Fjord and Jester, as Molly and Yasha were out restocking the groups stuff.   
Beau ended up just crying into her hands out of frustration, laying on her back on the bed, now she's was probably gonna get whooped. She didn't even think she did anything THAT wrong, she was the one who got bit and kicked.   
Nott sighed and rubbed her face as Beau started crying, she hated seeing either of them cry but both of them were in the wrong here. They weren't capable of making good choices in their mindset right now and it was on the group to help them.   
Fjord and Jester came up after Cad explained the situation, Jester sighed and then went straight for Beau, while Fjord kneeled and took Caleb from Nott and walked into their shared room.   
"Beau, why are you crying?" Jester asked as she ran a hand through Beaus hair,   
"B-because, you guys are just gonna go side with Caleb but he bit me and he kicked me, I didn't do anything wrong" Beau sobbed harder and curled into a ball. Jester sat on the bed and pulled Beau into her lap, Beau struggled by gave up and hugged Jester.   
"Beau, you both were total assholes to each other, trust me when I say both Nott and I can assure you, Caleb is in just as much trouble as you are" Jester keeps hugging Beau and rubbing her back until she calms down and Jester sets her back on the bed.   
"But Beauregard, we both know you know better than to sit on a three year old to try and force shoes on him, don't we?" Nott asked, raising a eyebrow even though Beau wasn't looking and was twiddling her thumbs.   
Nott just sighed, "We'll talk about this later" and she went over and gave Beau a forehead kiss and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Beau turned to Jester, "No, Jessie please? I don't want it. Jessie please, just this once" and Jesters heart almost broke. Almost.   
"Beau, wether you believe it or not, we both know you knew better. We're in the point of -whatever you guys were hit by- clearly is staying for who knows how long. We can't have shit like this happen little monk." And with that, Jester grabs Beau and guides her over her knee.   
Jester gives her 5 firm swats, "You knew better Beau, this is just a reminder on why you should follow your common sense"   
And the real spanking again, thankfully Beau didn't last long and was sniffling and then crying. Jester didn't let it reach sobbing, what she did wasn't horrific or anything, just kind of some 'sibling' issues.   
She quickly lifts Beau up holds her on her laps, hugging her until she's calmed down fully. 

Caleb on the other hand was causing some toddler hell. Right now he was laying on the floor crying and refusing to get up, both Fjord and Cad were just standing above him- watching him throw a mighty tantrum.   
"Caleb seriously? This is a bit much bud" Fjord sighed and rubbed face, he walks over and grabs the screaming and crying toddler.   
Fjord walks around the room shushing Caleb until he's calmed down and Cad seems to be like mentally analyzing Caleb.   
"Hey Fjord, bring Caleb to me for a minute"   
Cad had his eyebrows furrowed while reaching out to Caleb, taking him into his arms once Fjord was in range. Cad puts a hand on Calebs Forehead, yep, Caleb was burning up.   
"He has a fever" Cad sighed and kissed Calebs forehead to double check. Caleb put his fingers in his mouth and laid his head on Cad's chest, and Fjord comes over and runs a hand through Calebs hair.   
"Can you heal him? Y'know, make him non-sick?" Fjord looked at Calebs flushed face in worry.   
"I can try, we will have to see if whatever spell he has cast on him allows me." Cad sits on the bed with Caleb, who whines in the process. Cad tries but it fails, "I think whatever spell is on Caleb, is blocking it out. This is much more powerful than we originally thought"   
Cad looking worriedly at Caleb, who looks very flushed and is laying his head on Cad's chest and now playing with Cad's hair, one hand in the hair and Caleb still has his other hands fingers in his mouth.   
Fjord sighs and walks out of the room to go find Nott and tell the others, Caleb and Cad stay sitting on the bed.   
Caleb looks up at Cad, who smiles at him-   
"I want Frumpkin" Caleb frowned at him.

"Where is Frumpkin?" Cad just noticed he hasn't seen the cat for awhile now.   
"He poofed." Calebs lip started to tremor and Cad quickly started shushing him,  
"No, No, it's okay, it's okay, we'll get you Frumpkin. Do you think you're able to summon him again?"   
Cad ran his hands through Calebs hair again, it was very sweaty and a little gross.   
"Ja, I think I can try? Can you set me down?" Caleb started wiggling and Cad set him onto the floor.   
Caleb started the process of getting Frumpkin back and Nott walked in midway- she sat on the bed next to Cad and they waited.   
A little bit later and Caleb has his kitty back, happily purring on his shoulder and doing biscuits. Caleb walks over to Cad, who picks him up again and sets him on his lap,  
"Better now?"   
In which Caleb just nods and gives Frumpkin chin scratches. 

Cad wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't worried. Who knows what a cold could do, even more so when even a cleric can't fix it.


	7. The Sickly Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy playing D&D and dealing with some life things :). The chap is a little rushed, I apologize 😩

The Mighty Nein were honestly a bit lost on what to do right now, they felt like new parents. Poor little Caleb was sick and there wasn't really anything anybody could do, and it was upsetting them all.  
"Caaaaaaad, please?"  
Beau whined, following Cad down the hall and into the girls room.  
"Ms.Beau, I'm very sure I told you no already. I care about you very much, but Caleb is sick. You will have to wait for someone else to take you out."  
Cad had so much patience, but it was so hard to carry a sick toddler in his arms, while trying to corral a child.  
"This is so unfair."  
Beau rolls her eyes and huffs, crossing her arms and mimicking Cad in a mocking tone while he tries to lay Caleb down. 

"Beau, that's enough. Do you need some thinking time, or are you going to be kind?"  
Cad watched Beau from the corner of his eye. It's obvious Beau is upset, most likely a bit jealous. Everyone's been running around trying to help poor Caleb, whose clinging onto Cad as he tries to lay him down.  
"Nein, Nein, don't put me down." Caleb hooked his arms on Cads neck tighter.  
"Caleb, you need to lay down bud. I'm not going to go anywhere, but I can't hold you anymore buddy."  
Cad sighed and started to pry Caleb's fingers off of him, which of course, Caleb started crying.  
"Nein, no, please, Please"  
Caleb continued to cry as Cad got his hands unlatched and pushed him onto his back. Caleb stuck his fingers in his mouth and quietly cried as Cad cooed and ran a hand through his hair. Beau comes over and tugs on his arm,  
"Cad?" Beau tries to get his attention, but Cad was still trying to get Caleb settled.  
"Not now Beau, hold on dear." Cad pulls a blanket over Caleb but also opens a window so he wouldn't get too hot.  
He sits back on the bed and rubs the poor boys back as he occasionally coughs and whines. Glancing over at Beau, he spots the girl laying with her head against the wall, with what looks like tear tracks, very obviously trying to hide her own tears, constantly wiping her eyes and nose with her arm.  
Cad sighs,  
"Beau, come here small one. Why are you crying?". Thankfully Beau reluctantly comes over and stands near him, but Cad takes none of it. He picks her up and sets her beside him and pushes her head on his chest. Which the instant she hits it, she starts crying again,  
"Everyone just wants to pay attention to Caleb. Everyone- everyone, is too busy for me".  
Beau continues to cry, in which Cad coos and runs a hand through her hair.  
"Oh, dear, I'm sorry. I don't think any of us even realized. We love you very much, I think we were all very stressed out and not paying enough attention to our little monk."  
In which Beau nods while trying to stop crying, and pulls away from Cad. She wipes her eyes and sniffles, and as if on cue, Fjord and Molly walk into the room. The rest of The Mighty Nein were exploring town, trying to find out anything they could about the spell or even things that may help Caleb.

Of course the first thing Fjord sees when he enters the room is a grumpy sick Caleb, a stressed out Caduceus and a sniffling mini monk.  
Caleb was clearly trying to find a way out of laying down, so the second he saw Fjord and Molly he started whining and lifted his arms in their direction.  
"Hey mini hobo, are you giving Cad a hard time?" Molly cooed at Caleb as they walked over to the pitiful boy. Molly pushed Caleb back on his back- though Caleb protested- and ran their hands through his hair. Frumpkin also came running in chirping, head butting Caleb as he whined. Caleb ran his little hands through Frumpkins fur and sighed happy.

While this was happening, Fjord walks over to Beau and kneels to her level.  
"Hey there Beau, what's up?"  
Beau looks up at him and tries to quickly wipe away her tears,  
"Nothing. My eyes hurt"  
Beau keeps wiping her eyes as more tears come.  
"Uh huh, sure-" Fjord stops mid sentence and hugs Beau, clearly she needed one, no matter what she says.  
Beau instantly bursted into tears and Fjord rubbed her back, clearly she really just needed some TLC and attention. Her child mindset overruled her adult brain and memories, causing her to be overrun with tears.  
She eventually stopped and rubbed her tears away quickly and looked away embarrassed.  
"Cad, Molly, why don't you guys go take Beau out to the beach. I'll stay here with Caleb." Fjord walks over and runs a hand through his now sweaty hair. 

Thankfully Cad, Beau and Molly go to the beach and get all of Beaus extra energy out. Fjord stays 'home' and keeps Caleb company. Frumpkin starts purring on Caleb's chest for the poor boys comfort, in which Caleb clumsily tries to pet him in response.  
The boys forehead was sticky and sweaty and his breathing sounded like crackles, Cad thinks it's just a really bad cold and it's all they can hope for.

Dinner time was interesting, Fjord had Caleb on his lap and was trying his hardest to get the miserable wizard to eat. Caleb would take a sip of the soup every once and awhile, but would refuse most times. It was stressing them all out, eventually Nott came over and tried feeding him while he was is Fjords lap. Thankfully it worked and he got a few more sips in before he decided he was actually done, they went along with it, as they didn't want him puking. Beau was thankfully doing better too, and was also very worried about Caleb and would look over at him every so often. Jester saw this and rubbed Beaus back and gave her a small smile, both were trying to reassure each other. 

How would they heal Caleb if magic didn't work? What if it wasn't just a cold?


End file.
